


May the Wellerman Come

by Cat5713



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat5713/pseuds/Cat5713
Summary: “What is this now? Portal number six?” Twilight asked, albeit a bit concerned, to Time. So far they’d been chasing the portals, hopping from place to place, continually looking for answers and clues. Finding another, strangely seemingly in the middle of nowhere, the party was debating on venturing into the gateway.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	May the Wellerman Come

“What is this now? Portal number six?” Twilight asked, albeit a bit concerned, to Time. So far they’d been chasing the portals, hopping from place to place, continually looking for answers and clues. Finding another, strangely seemingly in the middle of nowhere, the party was debating on venturing into the gateway.

“Yeah, something like that.” Time replied, hand on his chin in thought, “This looks like all the others we’ve seen. It was probably left by the thing that made it.” 

With that and a wave of his hand, the others perked up and followed the leader and his protegee into the swirling mass of purples.

With a loud yell from more than half the group, all they saw was blue from north to south and east to west, and felt nothing but air below them. The portal above them disappeared with a slight  _ pop  _ and they all fell through the air like laden stones. 

It wasn’t a long drop, thankfully, and even more so they crashed down onto something hard rather than the endless water. They all landed on top of one another with a loud _thud_ , along with some colorful vocabulary from the veteran.

“ _ Language _ Legend.” Time scolded with a smirk as they all untangled themselves. Time rolled his sore shoulders, he had unfortunately been at the bottom of the crash-landing heap, as he looked around at their strange surroundings.

“Where on Hyrule did we land?” Wild looked around at the water surrounding them and the vessel they fell to as he dusted himself off.

“Wait! I know this ship-!” Wind hopped up, the teen running his hand along the craft’s curved railing, but was interrupted by harsh shouting and crashing from below them.

Suddenly, from the other end of the ship, the cabin door was flung open and a gang of pirates jabbed their cutlasses in the direction of the disoriented travelers.

“ _ Pirates _ .” Warriors sneered as he drew his blade from his back. The others took that as a signal to draw their own.

With shouts from the ship’s crew, the two parties advanced and prepared to exchange blades.

“STOP!” Wind flung himself in-between the two sides, giving himself a spread stance as he drew his sword to his fellow travelers and raised his shield to the band of pirates. His chest heaving as he shot a venomous glare to his brothers and turned his gaze to the ship’s occupants.

Both sides seemed confused at the display, but strangely the pirates sheathed their cutlasses immediately at the sight of the teen in front of them, almost in shock.

Seeing this, he turned back to his company with the same deadly look in his sea-green eyes. With a moment’s hesitation, they all did the same and placed their swords back into their scabbards.

Letting out a breath, Wind settled his own away and strapped his shield to his back as he straitened himself. He turned to the pirates and directed his attention to the young woman in front.

“Hey.” He said with a hesitant wave and a shy smile.

“ _ Oh my Hylia _ ...” In one swift motion, the girl flung herself to the boy in front of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head into the crook of his neck, in which Wind responded in kind and greatly accepted her embrace.

“So, we’re not fighting the pirates?” Warriors asked Time with skepticism written all over his face, “Because I’m really confused.”

Time chuckled and shook his head, but Wind answered for him with a grin. “No. We’re not fighting the pirates.”

“But… where did you go?! Link, we thought you were dead! You just… disappeared.” The girl asked, clearly confused and upset, as she lifted his arms and circled him as if looking for injuries.

With a playful roll of his eyes and stopping her movements, he placed his hand under her chin to angle her eyes to his gaze. And with a look of pure compassionate honesty he assured her, “Tetra, I’m fine.” With that, she smiled as they fondly touched foreheads.

He turned to his fellow travelers, who were waiting quite patiently to be told what the  _ heck  _ was going on, he began to introduce them. “Guys, this is Tetra! Tetra this is.. Uh… this is going to be a long story.” He laughed as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Giving him a peculiar look and crossing her arms, Tetra turned her attention to the strange people in front of her.

“Wait… that’s Tetra?” Hyrule came forward with his question. Responding to a nod from Wind and another odd look from the pirate in question, Hyrule fell to one knee with a flourished bow. “Your Majesty.”

Realizing what was going on, the others quickly followed suit.

“Oh my Din! You guys! I told you to skip the formalities!” Wind exclaimed as he brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“You’re right Link,” Tetra said, quite bewildered, “this  _ is  _ going to be a long story.”

~

“So you’re all heroes… but from different times. So you time traveled onto my ship?”

“Pretty much. We fell out of a portal and onto the deck.” Wind nodded in affirmation.

And indeed, it was a long story. They’d been at it most of the afternoon, granted it was mostly just an explanation between Wind, Tetra, Time, and Twilight.

“Well, that’s one heck of an adventure if you ask me.” Tetra shrugged as she leaned into her chair, “You all are free to stay as long as you need, we’ll just be short a couple of bunks though.”

“Don’t worry, we can manage,” Twilight assured the captain, “we’ve dealt with much more cramped lodges before.”

“We are stocked well with fresh foods but we probably shouldn’t burden you for too long. Also, we seem to attract monsters.” Time addressed.

“Monsters shouldn’t be too bad, especially with all of you here. We are far out from inhabited land, so it’ll take about two weeks in good weather to finish here and turn back to the mainlands. It will be decent having you all here though, don’t think you’re slowing any of us down.” Tetra said with a wink as she stood.

Taking her lead, the others stood as well to go off in their own directions and to find something to help with. Eager for some air, Wind went straight up to the deck.

As Wind found himself up the stairs, to the deck, and over to the railing he let his lungs fill with the familiar salty air. He let it all out again in a satisfied exhale. Wow, how he had missed it. 

As he looked over and across the Great Sea, he couldn’t help but feel the wind begin to play with his hair in an all familiar way. Ever since his use of the Wind Waker, especially the wind of his home sea, had been playful in a way that resembled its own distinct entity.

Lifting a hand, he let the cool air move and play over his fingers as he smiled gently. Until now, he hadn’t really known just how much he missed the wind, the sea, and his endless sky. With a content sigh, Wind turned to the others on the deck.

Wild was on the very top-front of the bow, acting like the king of the world, to the point that Wind was sure he would fall in. Sky was up on the quarter-deck, writing something in his book, while Hyrule sat quietly with him and watched the endless stretch of fair blue sky and puffy clouds.

“ _ The others must be below deck, probably finding something to do. _ ” Wind thought as he began to climb the ladder up to the crow’s nest.

“Hey, there swabbie!”

A bit startled, Wind replied with a grin as he now stood on the top of the nest, “Hello Niko.”

Strapping his spyglass to his belt, the pirate began to make his way to the ladder himself, “I’m sure you’d like to take th’ nest, so I’ll go relive Mako o’r his duty. Don’t stay too long though, it’s startin’ to get late!” 

“Alright, I’ll see you all in a bit!” Wind waved as he watched the small pirate disappear down the ladder.

He was right, the sun was beginning to dip to the west, sending soft, golden rays across the rippling sea. Taking out his own spyglass, Wind scanned the open waters before finding a comfortable seat against the side of the nest.

Only after a few minutes alone, just as he had thought would happen, Wind heard a familiar voice call to him from the front of the nest. “I thought I might find you up here.”, Tetra settled in next to him.

He knew why she was here.

After a few minutes of silence, Wind hung his head to draw his attention away from the sky and to fiddle with his hands. “I’m sorry I left like I did. I couldn’t have helped it.”, he deliberately kept his eyes down and away from the girl beside him, “The gate opened up underneath me out on the main deck, I didn’t have a choice.”

He brought up the courage to steal a nervous glance in her direction, with a sigh of regret he murmured, “I didn’t mean worry you like that.”

“I know you didn’t... we just didn’t have a clue what could have happened.” Tetra seemingly shrugged it off, “I’m just glad it wasn’t Bellum”.

She shuddered with those last words, and Wind understood. “You said that… you thought I was dead.” He searched her as she flinched at his statement. Tetra nodded, averting his gaze.

“We searched the mainlands for months without any luck, we moved on after that. If the Rito got word, they’d find us.” Tetra, her typical harsh reserve flecking away as it usually did around her Link, “We lost hope after a while… I did too.”

Realizing just how mysterious and traumatizing his disappearance would have been to his closest friend, he peered back down at his hands before drawing her into a hug. Neither of them said anything, they just stayed there quietly together.

‘I’m  _ so  _ sorry Tetra.” He spoke gently into her shoulder, “I would have sent word if I could, I even received mail from Outset once, but I couldn’t seem to send my own back through. I’m so so sorry.”

Tetra released their embrace to bring her hands to his shoulders with a smile, “It’s okay. You’re here now, you’re alright, and you even have others with you. Plus, you look taller than I remember.”

Wind laughed as she smirked at him and poked him in the chest. “Well,  _ I  _ remember being taller than you!”, they play argued as Wind placed his hands on his hips defiantly. Tetra shoved him as they both laughed before they fell quiet as the last life of the day was sinking to the horizon.

Wind opened his arm to offer his shoulder, which Tetra gladly accepted, and within minutes they were both asleep under the slow-turning sky. Each had had adventuring to do those past few days, and both were happy to finally know the other was safe.

And, as everyone else below was hungry, this is how Four found them after a good deal of searching.

“So… you guys gonna eat or not? Cuz if not, we’ll all have dinner without you.” Four snickered at the two of them as his voice all but scared them awake.

As they both jumped, ears tinted pink, Wind couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his fellow hero with a smirk of his own, “Isn’t Legend the one who’s supposed to do the teasing?”

Four shrugged, “Yeah, but he’s not taking the ocean well.” As they all made their way down the mast’s ladder, Tetra began shouting the necessary orders to have the ship anchored for the night. Wind joined in before all of them descended down the stairs, into the belly of the ship, into the well-lit mess hall.

There, they found the rest of the heroes relishing in a meal of meats and bread. Everyone was in high spirits and enjoying themselves as the rest of the crew joined them.

Stories and tales of all sorts were exchanged between hero and pirate, and soon the crew brought out the barrels of rum. Many of the adult heroes gladly obliged, and surprisingly even the old man, but many of the older teens refused by their better judgment. And the evening went from noisy to loud as a song sprang up from the pirates.

**“** _ Ther’ once was a ship that put to sea _

_ And the name of that ship was the Billy o' Tea _

_ Th’ winds blew hard, her bow dipped down _

_ Blow, me bully boys, blow _ **”**

At first, many of the heroes were confused at the display, but as Tetra and the Hero of Winds joined in with a hearty  **“** HOY! **”** , some of the travelers picked it up as well as they all ushered themselves up to the deck.

There, they all sang in full voices and ambled about the deck, enjoying the revelry.

**“** _ Soon may th’ Wellerman come _

_ To bring us sugar and tea and rum _

_ One day, when the tonguing' is done _

_ We'll take our leave and go _ **”**

Amidst the junketing of the lively pirates, the band of heroes enjoyed the most carefree streak they had been fortunate enough to come by in a long while, all as their song echoed across the night-shrouded sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Did The Wellerman sea shanty inspire this? Yep. Did it all start with the Mittenman parody? Yep. Do I regret it? Nope.
> 
> This was originally going to be a short one-shot, but my brain had other plans XD Just a bit of action and softness for our heroes, I hope you all enjoyed~ I might write a second chapter, we'll see :P
> 
> Happy 2021 everybody! Have an awesome day!


End file.
